Beautiful Mother
by Narutoharem
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has crush on his friend mother Naruto Uzumaki is that Kushina Uzumaki. Story Adult contain.


"WARNING BEFORE YOU READ"

THIS STORY CONTAIN M RATE AND ADULT CONTAIN STORY. IF THOSE WHO'RE NOT UNDER 18 YEARS OLD. I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ IT.

"SASUKE-KUSHINA ADUTL STORY"

Staggering up the steps of his front porch, Naruto Uzumaki has friends with Sasuke Uchiha who leaned against the railing and waited for his head to stop spinning. It was around 1:00 on a Saturday morning and he'd spent his Friday night living it up the way people his age tended to. It was the summer, Naruto's first year of college was looming ahead, and a good friend from high school had thrown a major bash while his parents were out of town.

Alcohol had been readily available at the party, even though nobody both was 18. Naruto was not a drunkand but Sasuke wasn't much of a drinker, so it hadn't taken too many beers to knock him loopy. Once the party ended, some of his friends had driven him home. A few of them helped Naruto out of the car, although he didn't actually need their help. He was a bit woozy but he was steady enough to walk. He planned to wave them away and do it himself, only to change his mind when he saw Sasura waiting to assist him and Sasuke

Naruto had always liked Sakura, but he never had the guts to ask her out. He milked his condition a bit, giving him an excuse to lean on her and feel her body against his own. It was probably the most physical contact the two of them would ever have. Naruto put his head on her shoulder, feeling her hair against his face. He loved the way she smelled.

As they made their way onto the porch, Naruto's mother Kushina opened the door. It was well past Kushina's usual bedtime, but she always stayed up and waited when her son went out, just in case. Sasuke glances at Naruto Mother up and down who looks so Beautiful.

"Mom, If don't mind can Sasuke lived with us for this night his parents was out of town for one week" Naruto said and Kushina nobbed. Kushina and Mikoto were best friends since she was child.

"I can take him from here. Thanks, guys."

"Okay, Mrs. Uzumaki," Sakura said. "Bye, Naruto and Sasuke, I hope you feel better."

Kushina guided her son friend through the door and into the front hallway. She was wearing a bathrobe over her nightgown, and Sasuke nuzzled up against his friends mom the way Naruto had with TenTen. Her robe felt so soft against his skin, and as much as he enjoyed Sakura's scent, nothing compared to Naruto's mother's. Kushina blew a strand of her red hair from her face as they rested for a moment.

"Hi, Mom." Naruto said.

"Hi, honey. Come on, let's get you into the kitchen and Sasuke you also came"

Minato, Naruto's father, couldn't have cared less about waiting up. He was upstairs in bed, fast asleep. Kushina talked to her son in a whisper and tried to keep him quiet so that they wouldn't wake her husband. Minato was strongly against underage drinking, and if he saw his son coming home in this condition, there would surely be hell to pay. As they made their way into the kitchen, Kushina asked Naruto and Sasuke if he wanted a cup of coffee. In response, he simply mumbled something about sleep.

"Thank you Kushina-san" Sasuke said.

"Don't take it. It like to be you're home" Sasuke smirked.

Several months earlier, after both turned 18, Naruto and Sasuke made a big stink about being grown up and wanting more privacy. After some discussion his parents agreed that he could move his bedroom down to the basement. It was a nice setup and gave him plenty of space, including his own private bathroom with a shower. But the staircase was pretty steep, especially for someone who wasn't able to walk into the house on his own. Sasuke was to friendly with his family.

Well some time Nauto has left with his Father and Sasuke and Kushina left in the house.

Again, Sasuke could have managed it by himself, but he pretended to be more out of it than he was. Besides, Naruto's mother wasn't about to risk him falling and getting hurt. Kushina always treated Sasuke as her another son. Kushina guided him to the basement door, flipped on the downstairs light, and helped him to the steps.

"Hang on, Sasuke."

Walking to the kitchen table, Kushina removed her bathrobe and hung it on the back of a chair. Her robe was fairly long and she didn't want either of them tripping on it as they maneuvered down the steps.

Sasuke watched his friend mother disrobe. He couldn't remember seeing her in only her nightgown before. It had a wide, low neck, and came down to slightly above her knees. It was sleeveless, allowing him to see her bare shoulders and arms. It looked incredibly sexy.

Kushina returned to her son friend and took hold of him. Sasuke leaned against her again as they slowly started down the stairs.

"I like you, Kushina-sama."

Kushina smiled as she supported his weight.

"I like you, Sasuke." She ruffed his hair. " I like you as my son"

He wasn't sure why he said it at that particular moment, but Sasuke wanted her to know it. While she helped him manage the steps, all he could think about was how much he loved her. Naruto mother was so sweet, so nice, so pretty. She was his favorite person in the whole world.

Once they finally reached the bottom, Kushina led Sasuke down the corridor towards his guest room. He flopped face first onto the bed, but Naruto mom rolled him over and grabbed his right foot.

"You can't sleep like this," she told him.

Sasuke mumbled something in protest, but there was no arguing with Naruto' mother. Kushina tugged off one shoe, then the other.

"Come on, Sasuke, stand up."

Sasuke slowly rose to his feet and Kushina patted his sides"Wait, Wait I can do it please " Sasuke has stopped her. He took out pulled out his wallet and cell phone.

"You don't want these ending up in the wash."

"Thanks, Kushina-sama." Sasuke said with little grinned and rubbed his back.

Sasuke began fumbling with his belt. He wanted to get it undone, but the damn thing was being stubborn. Kushina saw the trouble he was having and pushed his hand away. She undid his belt, then threw it aside onto a chair.

Sasuke sat down on the edge of his bed as Kushina began picking up the dirty clothes that littered his mattress. He wasn't trying to look, but with the way she was leaning forward in front of him, it was almost impossible not to notice the way his mother's big tits were hanging in his face. Her nightgown was low enough to offer a substantial peek at her cleavage.

"Sasuke, you really should clean up in here. It looks like a tornado came through."

Kushina continued cleaning off her Friend's bed while Sasuke blatantly stared at her breasts. Naruto' mom had full, round jugs, definitely more than a handful. His cock began to stiffen in his pants as he watched them sway while she moved.

"God, you've got great tits, Kushina-sama."

Kushina stopped for a second and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke had come home drunk a few times before, and he'd made a strange comment or two in the past while she helped him into bed. Chalking it up to his condition, she shook it off and ignored the remark as she went back to clearing his bed.

Sasuke stayed focused on Kushina's breasts, watching the way they jiggled as her arms moved. He suddenly felt the urge to touch them. He knew she might get mad at him, but he could always blame it on being drunk. Besides, it almost seemed dumb not to touch them. They were right there in front of him, hanging down like ripe fruit waiting to be picked.

Without giving it a second thought, Sasuke raised his hands and squeezed Kushina's tits. Almost immediately, he felt her hands grab him by the wrist, pushing him away.

"Ahh... hold still, Sasuke, let me finish."

Kushina quickly scooped up the last of the clothes. As she finished, Sasuke reached up again and took another big squeeze.

This time, she grabbed him by both wrists.

"Sasuke"

She tried moving his hands away, but he managed to keep them somewhat steady.

"Sorry, Kushina-chan. You're just... you're so pretty. I love you."

Sasuke quickly squeezed her tits again. Three times! He felt fairly proud of himself.

This time, Kushina was able to move his hands away completely. She let go of his wrists and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Sasuke , Look you're My best friends son and I like you as my son nothing more. You still drunk. If Naruto find out he would mad .Sleep this off, okay?"

She leaned in and pecked him on the forehead. But before she could back away, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's mother by the hips and pulled her forward. Kushina stumbled towards him, her breasts practically smashing Sasuke's face. Before she had time to react, Naruto began licking and kissing her cleavage.

"Sasuke! Stop!"

Kushina tried her best to pry his head away from her chest, but he hung on to her like a pit bull. She quickly realized it was hopeless and stopped trying to fight. The moment he felt her resistance fade, Sasuke grabbed the loose neck of her nightgown and yanked it down below her breasts, exposing them in all their glory to his hungry eyes.

"Oh!" Kushina gasped.

Sasuke could have been drunk beyond recognition and the sight of Kushina's tits would have sobered him up. She had a fantastic pair, with the most suckable nipples he'd ever seen.

Cupping and squeezing both breasts with his hands, Sasuke quickly popped one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Sasuke! N... nooo!"

Kushina again tried to wiggle free, but the intense pleasure of the tit sucking was making her weak.

"Ohhhh, God!" she groaned.

Sasuke continued nursing on Kushina's breasts, feeling her nipples stiffen in response. Kushina slowly stopped struggling. She just stood there and let her son suck on her tits.

After a few minutes, Sasike stopped and looked up at his mother with a grin. His cock felt like it was going to rip right through his pants. Kushina took a few steps back, trying to compose herself. The light from the bedside lamp reflected the moisture Sasuke had left all over her breasts.

"No, Sasuke," she said with sadness in her voice. "We can't..."

"Oh, give it a rest, Kushina-chan. You say that every time we fuck."

Kushina hung her head in shame. She tried thinking back, wanting to remember how she had gotten herself into this situation, but she could only remember pieces. Kushina had been so desperate, so delirious with lust, that she truly couldn't recall how it all happened.

She remembered feeling insanely horny as she brought a basket of laundry down to the basement. She remembered putting on the spin cycle and letting the edge of the machine rub between her legs as it vibrated. Then she remembered Sasuke, fresh from a shower with only a towel around him, walking out of his room and catching her. After that, everything became a blur.

She couldn't recall what she had said or what she might have done. The only thing she knew for sure was that she ended up bending over the washing machine, her skirt hiked up above her ass, while her very own son fucked her from behind to an amazing climax.

Kushina hadn't been touched for such a long time, and the sex had been fantastic. Even so, she was riddled with guilt over the incident, and told Sasuke in no uncertain terms that nothing like it could ever happen again. Actually getting to fuck his own mother had been so incredible, though, that Sasuke became obsessed with doing it again. He did everything in his power to earn another opportunity.

Not even a week later, after making a valiant attempt to fuck her one afternoon, Sasuke convinced his mother to suck his cock. Kushina had tried rationalizing it to herself. It wasn't really sex, and she was giving him a release so that maybe he would leave her alone for a few days. But taking her son's cock into her mouth had made her feel more guilty than fucking him.

Still, after feeling his thick cock between her lips and watching as he shot out a spewing load of cum, Kushina lost control of herself. She jacked him back to arousal and fucked him right on his bed.

It had been a heated, passionate romp of sex. All the filthy things Kushina had tried not to think about, the things she'd pictured herself doing with her son ever since their first encounter, came to pass in that session. She needed it so badly. They fucked long and hard, and Kushina lost track of how many times she got off. But once it was over, she was deeply ashamed of herself.

Sasuke had worn her down a few more times since then, but Kushina still wasn't the least bit comfortable with the notion of fucking him. She knew how horribly wrong it was, what an awful sin she was committing. She just couldn't help herself. Kushina could hold out admirably for the first few days, then her horniness would build up, as would Sasuke's advances on her. Eventually, she would be unable to resist him.

She always felt terrible after the sex, and always told Sasuke whenever he came with Naruto that it could never happen again. She would feel angry with herself for letting it happen. She would be angry with Sasuke for fucking her. Most of all, she would be angry with her husband for neglecting her for so long that she had to rely on her own son for satisfaction.

As she stood in front of Sasuke's bed, Kushina's breasts were still exposed. She made no effort to cover herself. Sasuke stood up and undid his pants.

"Sasuke... oh, God."

Sasuke kicked off his boxers, letting his hard cock spring free. He positioned some pillows at the head of his bed and laid back onto them, getting in a reclined position.

"Come on, Kushina-chan. You know you want to. After all Your Husband and My friends Naruto were busy for there life and you don't have spare with you"

Kushina bit her lower lip with shame. She looked at Sasuke's stiff, throbbing cock as it pointed up at the ceiling, waiting for her to come aboard. She was in serious need of a good fucking, and Sasuke's tongue assault on her sensitive nipples had gotten her warmed up.

Maybe he would be too drunk to remember anything, she thought. Maybe she could convince him that it hadn't happened, that he had been dreaming.

Reaching up the bottom of her nightgown, Kushina slowly pulled down her panties. As she stepped out of them, more guilt swept over her..

"Wait a sec. Lift that up, I wanna see."

Kushina lifted the bottom of her nightgown, revealing her pussy to Sasuke. She had the sweetest one Sasuke had ever seen. She was shaved almost completely, except for a dark patch of curls on top. He reached down and rubbed his mom between her legs. She was already wet.

"Oooh, yeah. C'mon, let's get started."

Blocking the shame from her mind, Kushina lowered herself onto Sasuke's hard pole.

"Unnnhhhh."

From his reclined position, Sasuke's face was just inches from his mother's tits. Kushina rested on her knees, straddling, leaning forward with her hands on the mattress for support.

Sasuke took hold of Naruto mom's round ass as they began a slow, steady pace of fucking.

"Oooohhh, yeah," he moaned. "Shit, Kushina-chan, I've been wanting to fuck you all week."

Kushina liked nasty talking during sex, but hearing it from her own son made her uncomfortable. He even called her "Kushina-chan".

She tried to ignore it as she worked her hips back and forth, feeling her sasuke's cock sliding inside her with every move she made.

Sasuke looked up at friend mother. It was such an incredible sight, watching Kushina ride his cock. He squeezed her ass tighter and lightly pumped his hips off the bed as they continued fucking.

"Oh, God, your cunt is so wet!"

"Don't... don't say things like that," Kushina said weakly.

"But it is, Kushina. You're so hot and wet. Fucking you feels awesome!"

Kushina leaned forward a little more, getting more motion in her hip thrusts. With her tits right in his face, Sasuke began sucking her stiff nipples.

"Ooohhhhh!"

"Do you like riding my cock? C'mon, Kushina-chan, say it."

"Y... yes, ," Kushina said, somewhat embarrassed. "I love riding your cock."

Sasuke humped his hips off the bed harder, feeling his cock sliding deeper inside her. She was nice and tight, and her pussy sucked at his cock as it went in and out.

Kushina groaned with pleasure and fucked her own hips faster. Sasuke grabbed the bottom of her nightgown and pulled it up over her chest. Taking it the rest of the way off, Kushina threw it aside, leaving her completely bare as she rode to Sasuke. The intense pleasure was starting to beat back the guilt she felt.

"You look so good naked, Kushina."

"Do I ?"

"Oh, fuck, yeah. God, look at these tits!"

Kushina felt a rush of pride. Her husband didn't seem to appreciate her body anymore, but at least someone did.

"You're so great, letting me fuck you. I bet none of the guys I know ever get to fuck their Kushina like this."

Kushina just groaned in response, immensely enjoying the sex.

"And even if they do, none of their moms are as hot as you. I've got the hottest women anywhere. And I'm fucking you! Say it Kushina."

"You... you're fucking me, Sasuke. "

It always made Sasuke hot to mumble filthy reminders that he was fucking his friend mother. But hearing it come from her mouth was even better, and Sasuke already felt ready to finish. He could usually hang on much longer, but perhaps due to the alcohol, he was just about done.

"Ohhhh! Kushina, I'm cumming! Ooooohhhhhhh, fuck!"

Sasuke squeezed his Kushina's ass tightly as his cockhead erupted with thick spurts of cum. Kushina could feel the hot spunk shooting inside her. She continued riding him through his orgasm, hoping to trigger her own, but it wasn't to be. Sasuke 's cock sprayed a few more shots into his Kushina's cunt before the explosion ended.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, Kushina-chan, that was great."

He basked in the glow of having fucked Kushina again as Kushina rolled off to the side. She could feel his warm cream inside her, a feeling she had always enjoyed. After she'd gotten her tubes tied several years earlier, she'd hoped to have that feeling a lot more often, but it wasn't long after that her husband stopped paying attention to her.

The two laid there quietly for several minutes.

"Did you like that?" he finally asked.

"I didn't get to cum," Kushina said quietly.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Kushina. I'll get you off."

Kushina smiled at him. That was one thing she enjoyed about her sessions with her Friend son. He always wanted to make sure she came, too.

Sasuke sat up on his elbows, thinking through a plan.

"I'd eat your pussy, but..."

Kushina nodded. She was full of her Sasuke's spunk, so she didn't expect him to go down on her.

"Just give me a minute and we can fuck again."

Sasuke began playing with his dick, trying to get it back to full arousal. Kushina watched him do it. The fact that he was trying to get hard again, just to get her off, gave her a warm feeling inside. If it had been her husband she was fucking, he would have said "oh well" and then gone to sleep.

She watched as Sasuke continued tugging at his cock. After a minute, he stopped and looked at her.

"This could go faster if you suck me."

Kushina paused for a second. Giving her Sasuke a blowjob didn't help her feelings of shame, but she was too focused on getting her own orgasm to worry about it. She had to get him hard again.

"All right."

Sasuke hopped up and stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at his semi-rigid cock. Kushina sat up and came face to face with it. She popped his cock into her mouth and began jacking it with her hand while she sucked him.

Kushina anxiously worked her boy's cock, trying to waken it up. She let her tongue swirl all around it. Sasuke ran his fingers through his mom's thick hair, loving the hot wetness of her mouth as it engulfed his dick.

"Ohhh. Suck it, Kushina."

Lightly holding his Kushina's head, Sasuke rocked his hips forward, fucking her mouth. Kushina kept on sucking. She couldn't wait to start fucking again, to be brought to a frenzied orgasm.

After a few more moments, Kushina felt his cock start to swell. She backed her head away to look at it, still jacking it with her hand.

"I think it's ready to go."

"Okay. How do you want it, Kushina?"

Kushina thought for a second and then rolled back to the middle of the bed.

"Just like this."

She positioned herself on all fours, facing the bedroom door. Sasuke climbed onto the bed behind her, resting on his knees.

"You really like it doggy style, huh?"

"Yes," Kushina admitted in a near-whisper.

Sasuke slapped his mom on the ass and rubbed his cock against her slit.

"You want my cock inside you?"

Kushina let out a whimper as he teased her.

"Tell me, Kushina."

"Yes, I... I want your cock. Fuck me, Sasuke, please."

Sasuke grinned and pushed his way inside his mother's pussy. She felt gooey from his cum, but he didn't mind. Kushina began humping her hips backwards, impaling herself on her sons Friend's stiff prick.  
"Oooohhhhh!"

Sasuke grabbed her by the hips and pulled her backwards as he pistoned his cock inside her.

"Oh, God, this is so good. I love fucking you!"

Kushina groaned and leaned her head down as the fucking continued. She dug into the mattress with her hands and bore down, humping backwards as hard as she could.

"Yeeah-ah-ah-ah-ah," she moaned, stuttering with each thrust of Sasuke 's cock.

After a few minutes of hard fucking, Kushina threw her head up, flipping her hair onto her back. Sasuke pulled it tight and lightly tugged on her hair.

"You like getting fucked like this?"

"Yes!"

"Does Dad fuck you this good?"

"No," she admitted.

Sasuke picked up his pace, wanting to push her over the edge.

"Ohhh, right there! Don't stop, Sasuke!"

Kushina could feel her release building from deep inside her. She grabbed the bed sheets in her fists, preparing herself.

"Ooohhhhh, I'm cumming! Unnnhhh!"

Kushina's body erupted with an incredible orgasm. She could feel her pussy going crazy, sucking and squeezing as Sasuke kept on fucking her.

"Ohhh, God!"

Once the waves of pleasure finally left her, Kushina fell forward onto the mattress. She laid there and shuddered from a few extra spasms, like tremors after an earthquake.

Sasuke fell back onto his butt, almost as wiped out from his mom's orgasm as she was.

"Th... thank you," Kushina panted.

"No problem, Kushina-chan But, c'mon, we're not done yet."

She looked at him."I've got another big load built up after that. We gotta fuck some more. I gotta get off again."

Kushina let out a deep breath. After the two rounds of hard, intense fucking, her pussy was getting sore. She wasn't used to being stuffed with cock this often. She figured she could suck him off, but doing that usually made her horny, and then what? Would she make him go again?

Before she could come up with a idea, Sasuke suggested one of his own.

"Can I fuck your ass again?"

"Oh, Sasuke..."

In a truly pathetic display, Kushina had actually allowed her son's friend to fuck her asshole the second time they'd had sex. She had been too horny to concern herself with anything except her overwhelming desire to feel him in her most delicate opening.

"C'mon, Kushina. Please?"

Each time they had done it since then, Sasuke had wanted to fuck her ass again. Kushina always refused. She was rarely ever horny enough to get her butt fucked, and she wasn't feeling it strongly enough right then, either.

But she thought about how he'd worked to make sure she reached her orgasm, and she appreciated what he had done. She figured she could let him have this, as a reward.

"Okay," she said quietly.

Sasuke grinned. He hopped off the bed and walked into his bathroom, looking for a jar of Vaseline. Kushina returned to her doggy style position on the bed, planting her knees into the mattress and pointing her ass in the air.

A few moments later, Sasuke came walking back into the room. His hard cock, smeared with petroleum jelly, jutted out in front of him. He climbed onto the bed and got into position behind his mother.

"Remember, go in easy."

Nodding, Sasuke lined his cock up with Kushina's pink asshole. He held onto her hips and slowly pushed the head of his cock inside her.

"Ohhhh!" they moaned in unison.

Kushina squeezed the sheets on the bed, pushing away the slight pain she felt. It only hurt for a minute, then she began to enjoy it.

Sasuke began sliding his cock deeper up her ass.

"Oh, fuck! You're so tight!"

They both groaned as Sasuke pushed himself in the rest of the way, shoving his cock in as deep as he could get it. They sat still for a few moments, both of them getting used to the feeling.

"God, Kushina, I never would have thought that you take it up the ass."

Kushina couldn't respond. She was too fixated on the way her ass muscles were squeezing and contracting around the cock that had invaded her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sasuke."

Sasuke grabbed her hips and started fucking.

"Unnhhh!" Kushina groaned.

Going at a solid pace, Sasuke could feel his balls slapping against his friend mother's pussy. He looked down at the action, gazing at the unbelievable sight of his cock sliding in and out of her asshole.

"Oooh, yeah! I'm fucking your ass"

Kushina let out deep grunts with every thrust Sasuke made.

"Tell me how much you like it."

"Ohhhhh! it's so good!"

"I wish Naruto would come down here, so he could see my dick up your tight ass!" Sasuke thoughs.

Kushina wanted to tell him not to say such things about friend or his husband, but she only groaned in response. Sasuke continued pounding her ass for another minute or so before slowly coming to a stop.

"Roll over."

"Wh... what? Why?"

"I wanna see you while we fuck."

As requested, Kushina rolled over onto her back. Sasuke reached up and took a squeeze of her breasts, then grabbed her legs and pushed them towards her body to raise her hips up.

"Ohhhhh!"

Groaning, Kushina looked down as Sasuke popped his cock back inside her asshole. He quickly began fucking her again, watching her tits bounce from the thrusts.

"Do you take it up the ass, Kushina? Tell me."

"Yes, takes it up the ass!"

Sasuke grunted as he bore down, fucking harder. He reached up and grabbed her tits, squeezing them, holding them for balance.

"Ooooh, your cock feels so big, Sasuke. "

Kushina knew what he liked to hear, and Sasuke could feel his balls tightening up. He knew it wouldn't be much longer. He focused on friend mother's pretty face as she moaned with enjoyment.

" I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna... oohhh! Ohhhhhh!"

Sasuke pulled out of her ass and scooted forward on the bed. He jerked himself fiercely as thick shots of his cum began spurting onto friend mother's stomach. Kushina watched as the ropes of cum sprayed out, a few reaching up as far as her chest. Sasuke groaned and kept milking his cock as the remaining shots dribbled onto her.

"Oh, God!"

Sasuke fell forward onto the bed beside her. The two laid next to each other, both trying to catch their breath.

"I love you, Kushina-chan."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

Mustering up all of her willpower, Kushina sat up on the edge of the bed. She was getting up, denying herself any more pleasure. She wanted to walk right out of the room, but she reeked of sex and was sticky with cum, both inside and out. There was no way she could climb into bed with her husband in such a condition.

"I need to take a shower," she told Sasuke.

Kushina stood up and used her hand to wipe up some of the cum that was running down her torso. She picked up her nightgown from the floor and walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, the water began running. Still laying on his bed, Sasuke turned things over in his head. It still seemed so amazing, having a sexual relationship with his friend mother. He wished she was more comfortable with it, because he certainly was. He loved fucking her.

As he listened to the water, Sasuke began to picture his mom in the shower. He imagined her wet, naked body as the water streamed down. He could see the beads of water forming on her breasts and rolling off her ass. Suddenly, Sasuke had an idea. He took his cock into his hand and began stroking it, trying to get hard again before his friend mother came back.

After several minutes under the hot water, Kushina stepped out of the shower. While she dried herself off, she thought about what she would say to Sasuke. She usually swore that they could never have sex again, but her words were clearly meaningless. Still, she had to say something. She couldn't let Sasuke think that they could fuck anytime he wanted.

Kushina opened the door and walked into Sasuke 's room. She barely took two steps before Sasuke stepped out from beside the door and pulled her into a kiss.

"Mmmmphh!" she moaned with surprise.

Despite her surprise, Kushina returned the kiss. After a moment, she pulled back. A quick glance down at Sasuke 's hard cock tipped her off to what he had in mind.

" Sasuke, no, we..."

Sasuke put his hands on Kushina's face and pulled her into another kiss. Kushina felt his tongue pushing at her lips, and she opened her mouth enough to let it slide in. Their tongues rolled around for a few seconds before Kushina broke the embrace.

"Come on, Kushina. I want to make you cum again."

"But Sasuke, I just..."

Kushina trailed off. She didn't know what to say to talk him out of it. Besides, she wasn't sure that she wanted to. She wanted to cum again. If he wanted to help her, why fight it?

Sasuke lifted her up and set her down on the edge of the desk in his room. Kushina kissed him again, their tongues mashing around, as Sasuke lifted her nightgown up over her head.

"Do you want to get fucked again?"

Kushina bit her lip.

"C'mon, Kushina. Do you want it?"

"Yes! Do it."

Smiling, Sasuke lined his cock up to his friend mother's swollen pussy and pushed it inside. They both looked down, watching as it slid into her.

"Ohhhh, Sasuke! Oh, my God!"

Kushina held her Sasuke's shoulders as he fucked her. His cock was hitting all the right spots, and she was still plenty horny. She knew it wouldn't take long to reach her orgasm this time. As Sasuke began kissing her neck, Kushina tilted her head back.

"Oh, Sasuke. You make me feel so good."

Sasuke looked up and kissed her on the lips. Kushina returned it, kissing him long and deep. As their embrace broke, Kushina looked back down at the cock sliding in and out of her.

"Yeah, look at that. Look at my cock fucking you."

Kushina stared at the action, fixated on the filthy sight of Sasuke's cock stuffing her pussy.

"God, I'm getting close! You're gonna make me cum!"

Sasuke started fucking her harder. He truly enjoyed bringing his mother pleasure, and he wanted her to feel it as often as possible. Kushina squeezed her friend's son tighter as he sped up his strokes.

"Ooooohhhhh! Yes!"

With a series of gasps, Kushina began to tremble as her orgasm overtook her. Sasuke kept right on fucking, wanting to prolong it as long as possible.

After a minute, Kushina finally stopped shaking. Filled with a strange mixture of love, lust, and guilt, she looked up at her son.

"Oh, Sasuke... oh, my God."

"Gotta cum. I'm almost there," he grunted as he kept thrusting.

"Wait, baby. Let me help."

Sasuke stopped as Kushina slid off the desk and fell to her knees on the floor. His eyes wide with surprise, he watched her take his cock into her mouth.

"Oh, Yeah!"

Kushina began sucking him hard, wanting to get Sasuke off like he'd just done for her. Sasuke put his hands into her hair and fucked his hips forward, pushing his cock deep into her mouth. This was unreal. He had cleaned himself up and everything, but it wasn't too long ago that his cock had been up her ass. Now she was sucking it. She had never done anything this nasty before.

"Oooh, fuck!" he moaned.

Kushina bore down even harder, anxious for his cock to begin spewing. The last time she'd sucked him to orgasm, she had stopped and watched as he blew a big load onto his bed sheets. But this time, she had no intention on stopping.

Sasuke could feel his balls getting tight. He knew he was about to explode, and he wanted to warn her.

"Kushina-chan, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

But to Sasuke 's surprise, she didn't stop sucking. She stayed right with him, sucking him deep as he started to groan.

"Ohhh, fuck!"

Almost instantly, Kushina felt several warm blasts of cum shooting into her mouth. It was hot and thick, and it quickly covered her tongue. As the cum continued shooting, Kushina gulped down a mouthful of spunk.

"Y... yeah! Swallow my load!"

Sasuke couldn't believe what she was doing. Naruto's mom usually seemed hesitant to go down on him at all, and now she was actually swallowing his cum. He heard her swallow a few more times as the last shots left him. Despite it being his third orgasm, Sasuke could tell that he'd shot out quite a bit.

After gulping down all of Sasuke's hot cock cream, Kushina let his prick fall from her mouth. She wiped her lips and sucked the sticky residue off her fingers.

"Jesus, Kushina. That was incredible."

Sasuke helped his blonde mother to her feet. They stood there for a moment, neither sure what to say. Unable to think of anything, Sasuke leaned in and kissed her.

Kushina happily returned it. She couldn't believe he was kissing her after what she'd just done. Most men hated kissing after getting oral sex like that.

"Kept this secret between us, Kushina-chan. if either your Husband or son and my mother will find out I had sex with a beautiful women in this world" Sasuke said.

Kushina blushed at his compliment as beautiful women" Sure Sasuke-kun"

"Sleep with me tonight."

"What?"

"Sleep down here with me."

"Sorry Sasuke-kun but My Husband and My son will come home any time if they find out I slept with you. Then you know what happen" Kushina said.

"Yeah, I know" Kushina seen Sasuke sad face. She felt guilt that she could helped. She grabbed Sasuke face capture his lips against her gave him another passionate kiss.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun"

"Its okay" he said. Kushina got up and left the room. He sighed tried to sleep as some time later Kushina's husband and son were come home. Sasuke sighed he knew that she wouldn't come if both are they heard. " guess I've to sleep as well"

Sasuke was relaxing his bed. He though Kushina were with he felt her long hair on his face and her lips on his. After eternity in seconds they shared kiss, she backed away a bit and he opened his eyes. Sasuke rolled in the bed, so now he was lying on his stomach and could see more of her: Kushina was on all fours with her head over his. And she was naked. As was he. They stared into each others eyes but said nothing for some time. Finally, Kushina spoke.

"Sasuke , I though about you all the time since you and me …as we did that" Kushina blushed crimson and looked away, closing her eyes, too afraid to see his reaction. "I though it would be good that I spent the time with you."Suddenly she felt his hand on her cheek and turned back to him. And was kissed on her lips with more passion than ever before from him.

"Its okay Kushina-hime , but what happened if your Husband find out..." Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry" she sighed " I mixed sleeping tablets on their food. So won't disturb us" Sasuke stared at Naruto's mother "_I never though that daily soap serials and this womens but never mind. _Sasuke smirked grabbed her face kissed her again, deeper, engaging pleasant battle between their tongues. Finally they parted. "Do you want More Kushina-Hime?"

"Yes love me... love me more." She leaned forward a bit and gave him another long kiss full of passion and desire.

"As you wish, hime." As Sasuke kissed her with more power, they were changing their position till Kushina was lying on her back with her legs spread and he was on top of her. After several minutes of passionate kisses, Naruto slid down a bit and licked her collarbone, earning a whimper from his hime. Then he kissed his way down her body to her bosom, and began sucking her right breast, playing with her dark-pink erect nipple with his mouth, while rolling and twisting, with occasional light squeezes, the other nipple between fingers of his right hand, making Kushina moan lustfully... After some time he switched between her breasts...

"Mmmm?.." She moaned in disappointment from the loss of pleasure from him working with her breasts, but next second she felt him trailing kisses south, stopping only to give playful lick to her belly-button, till his head was between her legs. He gave her outer lips a lo-o-o-ong lick, making her moan from pleasure, while his hands massaged her body sides. Her legs wrapped around his head on their own, bringing him closer to her core. Finding this to be sigh of approval, he began licking her lips, lapping her juices, from time to time attending to her clit... Minutes later Kushina's body tensed and she let out cry of pleasure. Sasuke gave her time to ride her orgasm, then he licked her lips and his face, where he could reach with his tongue, clean and rose his head.

"You're yummy, my hime." He leaned forward and began licking her again, this time sending his tongue to explore tight depths of her vagina, earning even more moans and cries of pleasure from his redhead beauty. He was content between licking her inner walls, drinking her nectar and listening to her sounds of pure bliss... ...After some time her body tensed again as she came second time. "Very yummy." Suddenly he felt her grip on his hands and was pulled up and in a deep kiss... Almost minute later Kushina broke the kiss and licked her honey from his face, making him purr, when her tongue brushed against his cheek.

"Yep, I am. Now it's my turn." She motioned him to stand up, while she herself kneeled in front of him. She licked his balls, the downside of his shaft and finally the tip of his stone-hard member. She kissed the tip and took the head of his penis in her mouth and began sucking it lightly, her tongue working miracles on his tip, making him moan from pleasure... When she felt him ejaculating some pre-cum, she took him deeper in her mouth, earning loud lustful moan from him when his tip touched the back of her throat. She began bobbing her head while her tongue was working on his shaft. Intent to make him cum, Kushina began humming some tune and soon enough it gave results...

"I'm going to cum." Sasuke warned, but she only slid most of him out her mouth so that the head of his member remained in and returned to sucking him lightly with a lot of tonguework on the tip. "I'm cumming" He warned again not a minute later, but she continued doing him blowjob. And he sent a spurt of his seed in her waiting mouth. After making sure she got every last drop of his cum, Kushina let his member out of her mouth and set there, shamelessly playing with her 'prize' with her tongue, tasting it.

'A bit too salty, but I like it.' She swallowed all of his seed and kissed her way up his body, before whispering seductively into his ear: "You are yummy too, koi." She walked to the small bench that was in the onsen and lied on it with her legs spread wide. She motioned him to come there too and he willingly complied... Sasuke played more with his friend mo-... lover's bosom and fingered her while his penis was regaining its hardness. As soon as this happened, he removed his fingers from her snatch, sucked them clean and pressed the head of him member to her wet entrance.

"Are you sure you want this, hime?" He asked her. She nodded and moved a bit closer to him making her lips engulf the tip of his erect tool.

"Yes. Love me... Make me yours!" Sasuke pushed himself into her hot wet tight vagina, making them both moan from pleasure. "Ye-es!" He repeated his actions. "That's it! Faster! Harder!" She moaned, while he continued slamming into her. Sasuke complied with his lover's request and began putting more force behind his thrusts, at the same time picking his pace up to the one she wanted... ...After pleasant eternity filled with lustful moans and cries of pleasure he felt her inner walls squeeze his member while her whole body tensed and began rocking. With a loud cry... "Sasu-ke-ko-o-i-i-i-i-i-i!" ...Kushina came. Sasuke slid out of her, while she was catching her breath. When her breathing returned to normal, he asked her, whispering in her ear:

"Want more?" And he flicked his tongue over her earlobe.

"Sure. Lie down." Sasuke did as she asked. He lied down on the floor and as soon as he did that, his hime was already positioning her wet entrance over his tool. Kushina sat down, consuming his member with her maidenhood, both of them moaning from sensation. For several seconds she allowed herself to bath in the feeling of completion, and then began bouncing rapidly on his meat pole. She brought her hands to play with her breasts, while Sasuke put his on her asscheeks, massaging her butt and helping her keep the orgasm hit Kushina, she continued to bounce on his member, intent to make him cum too, but it was in vain as she couldn't keep on for long enough and soon fell on his chest panting heavily.

"Are you OK, hime?" Sasuke asked her. She answered only nodding weakly. He moved his hands to her sweaty back and began massaging it while licking her collarbone... Several minutes later redhead caught her breath. Seeing this, Sasuke got ready to continue thrusting into her, but she had another plans. She slid up so that he wasn't inside her anymore and whispered into his ear:

"Let me handle this, koi." She moved her legs so that now they were between his and kissed her way down his body till she was on all fours and his erect member was poking in her face. She took half of his penis, still covered in her juices, into her mouth. She began sucking him lightly with her tongue dancing along his shaft. After several minutes he came into her mouth and she drank his seed, which had hints of her own nectar now. 'Mmm... This way it tastes even better' She let his member out.

"Stay like this." Sasuke said and slid from under his lover and disappeared from her sight. Then Kushina felt his tongue on her pussy licking her juices and melted into it... Even when his little soldier was ready for more adventures, Sasuke didn't stop till he made her cum. After this he slid over her, unintentionally brushing the tip against her asshole and giving horny redhead under him an idea, and whispered in her ear, giving her breasts a good squeeze. "Ready to go again?"

"Yeah... Take me in the ass, koi." Sasuke looked at her with question 'you really want this?' written on his face. She nodded and lowered her upper body so that her ass was now high in the air. Seeing that she was sure she wanted it, Sasuke began inserting his lover into her very tight hole. After first three inches Kushina couldn't restrain herself anymore and let out loud cry from both pain and pleasure overwhelming her. Sasuke immediately stopped.

"Hime, are you OK?"

"Just go on. It feels so-o-o go-o-o-od" She replied and he continued pushing his sons friend into her till all eight inches were in. There he gave her some time to adjust before he began pumping into her. "Ye-e-es! Fuck me! Forget about me! Fuck me for as long as you can!" And Sasuke obeyed...

As third orgasm from her ass' adventures and eighth this day washed over Kushina, she gave out her last cry of pure pleasure and blackened out. Last thing she felt was his hot cum being shot up deep in her ass... Sasuke, seeing that slid out of his redhead lover and gently lowered her body fell limp on the floor stomach down and the turned her over. He lied down near to her exhausted sweaty form and rolled her so that she was lying on him chest to chest with her face at the crook of his neck. Sasuke put his arms round her back and held her tight.

"Good night, hime." He said before joining her in the land of dreams.


End file.
